Mammoth
The Mammoth is the only VIP [[:Category:Miner|'Miner']] in the game. Description The Mammoth was the first Miner in the game with more than four Mining Lasers (The ship has 8 Small Mining Lasers). The Mammoth both mines and moves faster than the Rorqual, and has 5000 Ore Hold, the same as the Rorqual. It has a mining range of 4000 and takes a minimum of 250 seconds to fill up its hold. Interior The Mammoth has a large interior for its class. Players enter through a bottom floor with a ladder and a window. Once they climb up to the top floor, players can see a banner and a desk with the pilot's seat. The desk has 2 screens on either side of the pilot's seat, one containing a graph showing Mammoth accidents and the other displaying the cargo hold status. Advantages * 8 Small Mining Lasers give the Mammoth a very high mining speed. * Because of its 8 Small Mining Lasers it can mine multiple Ores at the same time with ease. * Mines faster than the Rorqual and has the same Ore Hold. * Very good top speed for a Miner its size. * High health. Disadvantages * VIP Gamepass required. * Large size makes it easy to hit, but it's still not nearly as massive as the M Class. * Small Mining Lasers only have a range of 4000 studs, meaning players must get fairly close to ores. * Aliens often target Miners. * Quite expensive for its class. * Minor disadvantage: Hard to brake. Strategy * Never mine during a war. * Use the warp if attacked and watch the chat or Minimap for War declarations or incoming Pirates. It is recommended to do a check like this at least a few times a minute. * Try to mine in a VIP Server to avoid pirating players. Be aware that Aliens can still spawn in these servers. * Don't mine at the Mega Base if at War and are unprotected. It's not worth it even with the ability to warp. * It's better to mine at large clusters of ores since they are easily harvested and the Small Mining Lasers will not be out of range when mining. Version History * Received a few minor tweaks in .59a affecting mobility and health pool. * Received a rebalance in .59d, replacing 4 Medium Mining Lasers with 8 Small Mining Lasers. * Received a price change in .59d doubling it's original price. * Received a buff that increased its mining range by 50%. * Received a nerf in .60d that removed 2 Small Mining Lasers and removed the ship's Warp Drive. * Reversed the nerf from .60d that removed the 2 Small Mining Lasers and removed the Warp Drive. * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled health and added some damage resistance. * Received a buff in .61i that increased the ore hold to 5000, but removed 175 Cargo Hold. Trivia * There is a banner in the back of the ship, showing the wolf of House Stark, from Game Of Thrones. * It was the second Miner to ever have a Warp Drive. The first was the Harvester. * First VIP Gamepass utility ship. * A lot of people without VIP got it before it was enforced in the Halloween Event 2017. * Brings in around 6500 credits without any Loyalty per run. * Along with the Wooly Mammoth, it was the largest Miner (by model size) in the game until the M Class was added. * During the Christmas 2017 Event, this got a "reskin" as the Wooly Mammoth. * It was repeatedly nerfed upon release to balance it. * Used to be the most expensive Miner, but has been replaced by the Galaxy and the Orca. Category:Miner Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:VIP Ship